La pata indispensable de La Araña
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Porque para Kuroro Lucifer, la cabeza de La Araña, sí había una pata más importante, por la cual pasaría a llevar sus propias reglas.


Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes, le pertenecen a **Togashi-sensei.**

Esta historia, es en respuesta al reto impuesto por** MystiqueDreams,** en el foro **'Comunidad del Cazador'.**

.

* * *

.

.

La ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces, fue ahí donde todo comenzó. En ese lugar sin dios ni ley, donde todo y todos podían ser abandonados y olvidados. En esa ciudad, si es que se lo podía llamar así a aquella especie de basural, fue donde Kuroro Lucifer —que ni siquiera era su nombre real, sino uno que él mismo adoptó para olvidar su procedencia—, se propuso no volver a ser nunca pisoteado por nadie. No. Él sería ahora temido. Iba a vengarse de aquellos descorazonados seres que le fueron a dejar ahí tirado sin siquiera previo aviso.

Tenía tan solo nueve años, cuando llegó a ese lugar. Había unos cuantos en su misma situación. Algunos de su edad, otros más jóvenes. Todos le dieron la bienvenida, porque la cosa estaba así ahora; esos muchachos eran ahora su nueva familia.

Había una chica que le prestaba real atención a Kuroro. Su nombre, era Pakunoda. Seguramente, era uno o dos años mayor que él, y a pesar de ser un poco retraída y tímida, no se quitaba de su lado. Era como su protectora, porque así como había hecho amigos, también se hizo de enemigos.

Pakunoda o Paku, como Kuroro la llamaba por cariño, siempre cargaba un arma de fuego. Un revólver pequeño, pero eficaz. La chica le contó que con esa misma arma mató a un familiar, por un motivo del cual nunca quiso hablar. Para evitar el escándalo, puesto que su familia pertenecía a un grupo socioeconómico alto, fue que la llevaron a ese lugar.

Con el pasar de los meses, Kuroro y Paku se hacían cada vez más cercanos. A pesar de ser un grupo de más o menos seis personas, ellos eran casi inseparables, aunque poco hablaban, aunque poco hacían. Solo estaban ahí, uno junto al otro.

Cierto día, Kuroro notó que sus amigos poseían habilidades especiales. Él podía sentirlo, podía verlo, aunque no sabía de qué se trataba a ciencia cierta, pues él mismo había aprendido a manejar solo ese tipo de poder. Sólo requerían de entrenamiento duro y constante. Fue extraño pero ese día, supo que su encuentro con ellos no había sido casual. Estaban destinados a hacer grandes cosas juntos, como salir de ahí, y demostrarle al mundo que no eran escoria. Por algún extraño motivo, el grupo de jóvenes del que siempre se rodeaba lo seguía cual líder. Seguramente, se debía a su carisma y a su férrea convicción de hacer grandes cosas en un futuro.

Cuando le comentó a Paku la idea de conformar el Genei Ryodan, ella lo apoyó inmediatamente. Le prometió ser su mano derecha en todo lo que él necesitara, sin ningún tipo de condición. Ese día, Kuroro, movido por un extraño sentimiento que le removía las entrañas pero que no se atrevía a exteriorizar, besó a la chica en los labios. Fue una sensación cálida y envolvente. Fue así, como entre ellos comenzaba a desarrollarse una especie de relación sentimental, pero carente de esa efusividad pasional, que se supone debe caracterizar una.

A pesar de su carácter sombrío, incluso su falta de emotividad y afecto, Kuroro se las arreglaba para demostrarle a Paku, lo mucho que ella significaba para él. Una caricia tosca de vez en cuando, una sonrisa que duraba segundos, para Pakunoda significaban todo. Ella correspondía de la misma forma, sin sobrepasar los límites del espacio personal.

Si bien, nunca estuvo segura si los sentimientos de Kuroro eran igual de intensos y profundos que los de ella, la chica nunca se quejó y se mostraba feliz a su lado, creando hombro a hombro, estrategias para llevar a cabo.

—Gracias, Paku—. Le dijo cierto día, cuando ya tenían las enlistadas las primeras patas de _La Araña._

La chica lo quedó viendo fijo, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. —No es nada, líder.

—Cuando no estén los demás, no te sientas obligada a llamarme 'líder'. Sabes que puedes tratarme por mi nombre—. Y sonrió cálidamente, mientras volvía a su lectura.

.

.

Los años pasaron rápidamente, y el Genei Ryodan se transformó poco a poco, en una reconocida banda de ladrones y asesinos. Atacaban a lo grande, y siempre conseguían hacerse de valiosos tesoros, piezas de arte o cualquier cosa que costara mucho dinero.

Si bien entre sus integrantes, mantenían una comunicación fluida, las reglas impuestas por el mismo Kuroro decían que sólo estarían todos reunidos para alguna actividad importante, como un gran asalto. Terminado el trabajo, debía seguir cada uno su camino, ya que dada la cantidad de enemigos que seguramente habían ganado gracias a su reputación, lo más seguro para _La Araña_ era vivir cada uno por cuenta propia.

Sin embargo, había una integrante que se resignaba a seguir esa orden. Cierto era, que las decisiones tomadas por Kuroro eran absolutas, mas Pakunoda siempre trataba de seguirle el rastro, pues su líder siempre era el primero en desaparecer.

A pesar de tener que disimular su relación frente a los demás miembros del Ryodan, la mujer no podía evitar querer tenerlo siempre cerca. Y efectivamente, un par de veces logró dar con él. Kuroro solo sonreía, complacido. A cualquiera le hubiese costado su lugar dentro del grupo desobedecer las reglas, pero no a Paku. Ella era única, prácticamente vivieron juntos toda una vida, jamás le había defraudado y eso, la hacía acreedora de ser la segunda en tomar decisiones importantes, así como también, de sus sentimientos mejor guardados.

Muchas veces, Paku creyó que su relación carecía de presente, y por lo tanto de futuro. Kuroro siempre hablaba en plural, refiriéndose a _La Araña _y lo que era mejor para ellos como agrupación. Sentía que esa entrega no era recíproca pero tampoco quería renunciar. No podía, no quería cambiar a Kuroro. Así fue como lo conoció, así era él cuando se enamoró, y definitivamente así era como lo seguiría hasta el final. Aunque a él siempre le habló con la verdad, respecto a sus temores.

Sin embargo, la fidelidad que Kuroro le profesaba, quedó exenta de toda duda ante los ojos de Paku, el día en que él le pidió que lo acompañara. En esa ocasión, recorrieron muchos lugares juntos, viajaron, visitaron paisajes exóticos, asistieron a muestras de arte. Todo lo que siempre soñaron, estaba ahora a sus pies. Durante las noches, los acompañaba una que otra botella de vino tinto, mientras llegaba el amanecer, el cual esperaban revueltos en la cama de algún lujoso hotel.

.

.

.

Sentado en su escondite, con la mano derecha en la barbilla, Kuroro Lucifer no podía evitar evocar esos recuerdos, que se agolpaban a la velocidad de la luz en su mente.

"_De las arañas, yo soy la cabeza… Y ustedes chicos, las patas. Es la obligación de las extremidades movilizarse fielmente y seguir la orden de la cabeza, pero ese es un asunto de funcionalidad, no es de vida o muerte… Por ejemplo incluso si muero alguien tomará mi lugar… En algunas circunstancias las extremidades son más importantes que la cabeza. No se equivoquen… Mi orden es una prioridad, pero no necesitan darle prioridad a mi vida, soy parte de La Araña. Lo que hay que proteger no es al individuo, sino a La Araña… No lo olviden."_

'No proteger al individuo, sino a La Araña…' Eso incluía tanto a las patas, como a la cabeza ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¡Maldito bastardo de la cadena! Hubiese preferido mil veces, ser él el capturado y estar en el lugar de Paku.

Los miembros originales del Ryodan; Nobunaga, Ubogin, Franklin, Machi y Feitan, estaban expectantes ante cualquier reacción que llegara a tener su líder. Para ellos no era desconocido el vínculo que lo unía a Pakunoda, mas ninguno, nunca, se atrevió a hacer una pregunta o comentario al respecto.

—Solo por esta vez, vamos a seguir las órdenes del bastardo de la cadena. El poder de Paku es demasiado útil y extraño, es irreemplazable para nosotros—. Sentenció poniéndose de pie.

El resto intercambió miradas, era demasiado obvio que aquella decisión, tenía un motivo más profundo que salvar la habilidad de Pakunoda. A su líder le importaba y mucho, aquella mujer.

Gon y Killua suspiraron. Hasta ese entonces, el riesgo de muerte para ambos era inminente, pues no había seguridad que el líder de _La Araña_, fuera a sacrificar su integridad física en pro de uno de sus seguidores.

.

.

.

Siguió paso a paso las instrucciones dadas por el asesino de Ubo, realizando con éxito el intercambio. Kuroro pudo ver cómo el bastardo de la cadena, recibía con alegría a sus amigos. Supo en el acto, que esos niños fueron siempre su prioridad. En ese momento, la venganza del sujeto había pasado a segundo plano. Eso había sido un golpe de suerte, dado que los kuruta se dejaban dominar casi en un cien por ciento por su rabia.

Pakunoda se acercaba a él con los ojos empapados. Le sonrió, y él correspondió. Observó cómo su enemigo y sus camaradas, subían nuevamente al dirigible, a salvo. Ya se daría la oportunidad para acabar con él. Con ellos.

Una vez de vuelta en el escondite, fue dada la orden de dispersarse. Paku agradeció a sus compañeros y su líder especialmente, el haberla puesto a salvo, a pesar de lo que primaba dentro de su grupo. Se preparaba para abandonar el lugar, cuando la voz de Kuroro la detuvo.

—Paku—. La llamó.

—¿Líder?— Interrogó, sorprendida.

El moreno sonrió. —Te he dicho, que me llames por mi nombre, cuando los demás no están presentes—. Dijo relajadamente. —Tengo una botella, del vino más caro que pude encontrar ¿Quieres compartirla conmigo, esta noche?— Preguntó, mientras posaba suavemente una de sus manos, en la cintura de la mujer.

Pakunoda sonrió. No habría problema en estar con Kuroro, ni siquiera con seguir siendo parte de _La Araña._ Después de todo, las condiciones impuestas por Kurapika a la hora de aplicar su _Cadena del Juicio_ en ella, fueron que nunca hablara de sus habilidades, y que no volvieran a meterse con sus amigos.

—Será mejor, que salgamos de York Shin primero. No quiero estar en esta ciudad—. Pidió.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Notas de la autora_: En primer lugar, quiero pedir infinitas disculpas por el tremendo retraso, que he tenido en la entrega de este reto. Sé que no es una justificación válida, pero el longfic que terminé hace poco, me tenía realmente absorta y no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa.

MystiqueDreams, espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas. Me pediste que desarrollara bien su relación, y pues no pude hacerlo de otra forma, que contar como comenzó esta. Lo otro que me produjo complicaciones, fue la personalidad de ambos, no podía escribir un romance tórrido o muy rosa debido a eso. Aún así, juro que traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Me pediste un 'rated T', y que fuera un Romance/Drama pero no me dio como para eso. Sinceramente, puse mi mejor esfuerzo escribiéndolo. Espero que sepas disculpar las fallas que tuve :3

Por último, pero no menos importante, gracias como siempre, a MoonyCakey y Angékila, quienes como siempre, están ahí para ayudarme en todo lo posible con mis crisis. Las quiero.

Un gran beso para todos, y nos leemos en alguna otra ocasión.


End file.
